


Not Tonight

by Leilatigress



Series: Song Lyric Shorts [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Late at Night, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: Summary: Actually got this one on the random prompt generator.Pairing: Hawke/Zevran ArainaiSong: I Hate You I love YouArtist: GnashStoryline: Lioness





	

“Champion.” He swears he'd rather feel the bite of the Arishok's blade again than answer to that title. Glance to the left and the owner he's surprised to see the dark feathered mask clinging to the angular features of the speaker. Pale blonde hair and tawny skin, the black mask adding an edge casting the speaker into an almost noir light. His uncovered visage must give something away, “You do not remember me it would seem.” Honey colored eyes are laughing and Hawke purses his lips. 

“I do actually, Zevran Arainai right? Former crow. Bit redundant with the mask yes?” 

Quirk of lips and wave of hand to dismiss the costume a glance to the rest of the ballroom and the similarly attired guests. “At your service, what brings you out of the estate tonight? Done pouting over the loss of Isabella yet?” Hawke can't help the scowl or the clench of jaw the memories evoke. 

“Men like me only pout when it facilitates the parting of lips or thighs both welcome distractions to this.” Wave of hand to include the party. 

Arch of eyebrow as Zevran spins to be next to Hawke surveying the dizzying swirl of dresses and jewels eyes casting about to find one worth looking at. “Any catch your fancy? I can facilitate an empty room if it's needed.” 

Hawke snorts in surprise even as his head shakes the drink he ordered finally appearing from the hands of a bartender. “I am poor company these days.” 

“You must know the Qunari will never hold Isabella. She has escaped from worse scrapes than the current one.” Hawke can't help the hope flutter in his heart. “Do not think she will return to you Champion. Isabella is not one to dock her ship for long, she is too much a woman of the sea. She and I share outlooks.” At Hawke's prompting. “Take your pleasures where you can for they are fleeting.” A wave of hand to stop Hawke's protest. “Before you start on the we were different please know I have heard it many times and so has your friend Varric. Move on Champion, your woman has sailed as fast and far away from you as possible.” 

“I know, I only hope she is safe. I would not wish what the Qunari want to do to her on anyone.” He'd not known if they had managed to catch her or not. She'd sailed away with the book and he'd killed the Arishok in a duel for the city. 

“There is nothing you can do for that, now back to our quarry. Are there any you wish to pursue?” Zevran's nod of head to a group gathered together gossiping. 

Hawke's eyes cast through the group landing on one woman dressed in royal blue, the shoulders bared and framed in silver the dress moving like liquid silk over the curves. Hands clench as she turns and the mask of a cat hiding the sharp angles of her face. Fingers spasm wanting to tunnel into the mass of gold she has pinned up to show off the neck and necklace he had given her years ago. Ripping eyes away he's glancing at Zevran knows the man watches the same woman he does, “Not tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This batch of shorts are not cohesive, running the gambit of my characters from the Dragon Age group. Feel free to suggest pairings and or songs. I have marked these as the ratings they deserve. All lyrics belong to the songwriter I have not altered any of them and am thankful for the words.


End file.
